SIMPLE MAN
by Vanya Bragi
Summary: Emu dan Parad, dua sisi berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Kehidupan sederhana mereka yang berkutat pada game dan sekolah berubah seketika saat takdir memilih mereka sebagai pion yang memainkan perjuangan antara kebaikan dan kejahatan. Bersama dengan kemunculan sosok-sosok baru di sekitar mereka yang terhubung takdir satu sama lain. AU. High school. Fantasy.


**SIMPLE MAN**

**A Kamen Rider FanFiction by VANYA BRAGI**

**Disclaimer : Kamen Rider by Toei**

* * *

Summary :

Emu Hojo adalah siswa Seito University dengan kepribadian ganda yang saling bertolak belakang, seperti malaikat dan iblis. Di mana satu sisi dirinya adalah sosok sederhana, baik hati, penolong, kutu buku, sering gugup dalam sosialisasi. Sedangkan sisi lainnya adalah sosok ceria, percaya diri, pembuat onar, suka menggoda yang sebenarnya tidak disukai Emu sendiri karena merasa tidak jadi diri sendiri saat dalam mode demon. Dia bahkan menyebut sosok lain dalam dirinya itu dengan nama lain, yaitu Parad.

Bagi Parad sendiri, sosok malaikat Emu disebutnya konyol dan seringkali menggodanya bahwa dialah yang lebih pantas mengisi raga Emu sepenuhnya. Hal ini karena meski Parad lebih baik dalam membawa kehidupan Emu, seperti melawan para brandalan kota yang selalu mengganggu, namun kenyataannya Parad hanya bisa sebentar saja mengambil alih hidup Emu. Sisi malaikat masih dominan dalam diri Emu. Walaupun demikian, keduanya menyatu dan saling menyayangi dalam satu hal yaitu game.

Suatu insiden di pesta Zero Day, yaitu malam penyambutan siswa baru sekolah menengah atas Seito, telah mengubah hidup Emu dan Parad selamanya. Dengan kemunculan sosok-sosok baru yang saling terhubung takdir satu sama lain. Hiiro Kagami yang hidup dengan satu kaki tertinggal di masa lalu, Asuna Kirino sang gadis pelantun melodi, Taiga Hanaya guru yang dipecat, Kiriya dan Kuroto duo eksentrik yang bermusuhan, Nico Saiba gadis maniak game dan genk brandalan kota bernama Bugster yang lebih brutal.

Bayang-bayang tak kasat mata menyelimuti bumi, menjadikannya medan pertempuran yang memperebutkan tahta kebaikan dan kejahatan. Dapatkah Emu dan Parad menghadapi tantangan yang lebih rumit dari kehidupan sederhana mereka? Atau justru mereka pemicu segala kerumitan yang ada?

* * *

**SIMPLE MAN **

**CHAPTER 1 : Welcome To The Game**

**Story by : Vanya Bragi**

* * *

**BUAGHH BUGHHH BAGHHH**

Seorang pemuda menatap nyalang empat berandalan yang terkapar di jalan setelah serangannya dapat dimentahkan dengan mudah.

"Emu... aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada kami!" katanya terbata-bata sembari menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, hah?" balas pemuda bernama Emu tersebut, "Apa aku tak boleh membela diri dari brandalan busuk macam kalian?" dia mengangkat salah satu penyerangnya dengan mencengkeram kerah bajunya, "Kau parasit kota! Aku muak denganmu!" dilempar kembali pemuda penyerangnya itu ke jalanan lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" sang penyerang berteriak, "Paling tidak kami tahu bagaimana aslimu!" ucapannya menghentikan langkah Emu, "Maka, jangan pernah berusaha mengubah nasib kami! Kau bukan malaikat!" ucapnya sebelum melarikan diri bersama kawanannya. Meninggalkan Emu yang kini terperangah. Mata merahnya yang memancarkan amarah perlahan-lahan memudar.

"A-apa yang kulakukan?" katanya bingung menatap kedua tangannya yang terpercik darah. Ia berbalik untuk melihat keempat orang pemuda yang berlari sempoyongan berlawanan arah.

"Graphiteeeee..." teriak Emu memanggil. Namun justru membuat keempat pemuda dengan pakaian compang-comping itu semakin menjauhi. "Tungguuuuuu..." Emu pun berlari mengejar mereka.

_"Percuma saja kau mengejarnya Emu..."_

Sebuah suara dalam pikiran Emu menghentikan langkahnya.

_"Gerombolan brandal kota yang selalu mengganggumu... menyerangmu... memanfaatkan kepolosanmu... Mereka itu pantas diberi pelajaran!"_

"Tidak! Mereka bukan penjahat!" tegas Emu melawan suara dari pikirannya sendiri, "Jika memang kau adalah aku..." ujarnya memandang sosok imajiner di hadapannya yang perlahan-lahan membentuk eksistensi serupa dengannya namun berpakaian hitam dengan aksen pink di kedua lengan dan ungu di celana.

"Parad..." panggilnya pada manifestasi sisi lain dirinya itu, "Kau harusnya ingat. Sebelum kedatangan Hinata baa-san, aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Seorang yatim piatu yang hidup di jalanan, mencuri makanan dari orang-orang kaya untuk bertahan hidup."

_"Tapi mereka menyerangmu! Mereka membully-mu sebagai kacang yang lupa kulitnya. Mereka mengganggumu setiap kali pergi sekolah. Mereka bahkan menyandera dan melukaimu untuk meminta sejumlah uang pada ayah. Aku ingat semua itu, huh!"_ celetuk Parad melipat kedua tangan di dada.

Emu tersenyum. "Mereka hanya perlu seseorang yang bisa mengubah nasib mereka! Dan orang itu adalah aku!"

"_HAHAHAHAHA_..." Parad tertawa, "_Emu malaikat yang selalu bermimpi mengubah nasib orang dengan aksi heroiknya yang konyol... membuat hatiku bergolak!_" Parad berakting mencengkram dadanya dengan dramatis, seperti biasanya saat dia menggoda Emu.

_"Tapi sebelum menjadi pahlawan..._" Parad terbang ke sisi Emu, "_KAU HARUS BERSEKOLAH DENGAN BENAR!"_

Emu tersadar seketika. "Ya ampun aku sudah terlambat sekolah!"

Dan Emu pun segera berbalik untuk mengambil langkah seribu dengan Parad yang kembali merasuk dalam dirinya.

"_Heiiii kita tidak akan berhasil sampai sekolah tepat waktu dengan kemampuan berlarimu yang payah!_" Parad lagi-lagi mencibir.

**HOSH HOSH HOSHH...**

"Tidak Parad! Aku tidak mau kau mengambil alih hidupku lagi dan kemudian aku berurusan dengan polisi!" celetuk Emu di tengah pelariannya yang ngos-ngosan.

"_Bukan pencuri yang mendatangi korban, tapi korban yang menyambut pencuri!_"

Parad menyeringai dan Emu hanya bisa mendengus saat matanya menyala merah di depan TOKO PETI MATI KUJO.

"Hai Paman Kujo! Aku menyewa sepedamu. Uangnya akan kubayarkan bersamaan dengan pesanan peti matiku!" Emu dalam mode Parad tertawa, menyambar sepeda listrik di depan toko yang langsung disambut omelan pemiliknya.

"Heiii bocah Hojoooo! Berhenti! Kiriya akan berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda ituuu!" omel pria setengah baya itu tidak digubris Emu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah peti terbuka, menampilkan pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk, "Ayah, bisakah kau tidak mengganggu petualanganku dengan malaikat mimpi-"

**TUEENGGG**

Sebuah panci melayang di kepala.

"Kau sudah bermimpi terlalu indah hingga menjadikamu murid abadi. Lihat saja kekuasaan iblis Dan Kuroto yang mengerikan akan menendang pantatmu dari sekolah-"

Mendengar nama Kuroto, kedua mata mengantuk Kiriya membulat seketika, "Aku berangkat!"

Dan pemuda itu pun meluncur dengan seragam sekolah yang hanya ditempelkan di badan.

* * *

"Namaku Emu Hojo, usia 15 tahun. Aku seorang yatim piatu dari Panti Asuhan di sebuah pedesaan kecil. Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku sana, namun pada akhirnya harus meninggalkan karena semakin padatnya tempat itu. Usiaku yang saat itu 10 tahun juga dianggap cukup untuk memulai kehidupan baru. Aku pun menuju kota untuk mengikuti takdir masa depanku. Walaupun harus berakhir dalam kerasnya kehidupan jalanan, aku bahagia karena bertemu teman-teman yang saling mendukung. Hingga 4 tahun kemudian seseorang yang baik hati mengubah nasibku menjadi lebih baik seperti sekarang ini. Dia adalah ayahku saat ini, Kyotaro Hinata-sama, seseorang yang menginspirasiku untuk selalu berjuang mengubah nasib ke arah lebih baik. Beliau juga orang yang memberi WonderSwan, konsul game terbaik yang pernah ada di dunia. Karena dengan itulah aku bisa menjadi juara dalam setiap turnamen game. Dan akhirnya mengantarkanku masuk sekolah ini, tanpa ijazah sekolah. Ini sangat luar biasa. Tapi aku berjanji... akan mengimbangi keberuntunganku dengan nilai akademik. Aku membeli banyak buku dan mempelajarinya setiap waktu. Kemudian tentu saja... aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian semua sobat..."

**PROKK PROKK PROKK**

Emu terperanjat mendengar gemuruh tepuk tangan di sekitarnya, bersamaan dengan kilatan merah di matanya yang perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Kisahmu sangat mengharukan Emu, aku tahu kau bisa membagikannya pada kami!"

Emu menoleh pada tepukan di pundaknya, "Ki-Kirino senpai..."

Gadis berambut sebahu di sebelah Emu tersenyum, "Jangan panggil senior. Dan jangan gugup. Aku Asuna Kirino, teman seangkatanmu walaupun usiaku mungkin pantas disebut senior. Aku cuti dari pendidikanku setahun lalu. Itulah kenapa aku tidak perlu mengikuti masa orientasi, walaupun harus memulainya dari awal. Terimakasih sudah berbagi kisah inspiratifmu. Kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu sekarang."

"Eh? Ba-bangku?" Emu mengedarkan pandangan dan baru disadari ia sedang berada di podium depan kelas dengan berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya. Suatu hal yang tak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"PARAAADDDD!" jerit Emu dalam hati sambil berjalan menunduk menuju mejanya.

_"HAHAHAHA... luar biasa! Kau baru saja membuat hati semua orang bergetar, Emu!" _tawa Parad yang sudah menyambutnya di bangku.

Emu menggembungkan pipi, "Kuharap kau tidak memberikan omong kosong."

_"Yeah... omong kosong idealisme malaikatmu, jika kau setuju!"_

"Dan menyebut tingkah iblismu yang mengacaukan segalanya sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa? Huh sungguh membuat hatiku bergetar!"

_"Hei... hei... aku baru saja menyelamatkanmu dari demam panggung yang memalukan. Masih saja menyebutku pengacau! Lihat, Kirino senpai saja terpesona!"_

Emu melayangkan pandangan ke arah yang di tunjuk Parad dan bertemu pandang dengan senyuman Asuma. Entah berapa lama pandangan gadis itu terpaku padanya, Emu hanya tahu ada semburat merah lembut di pipinya saat mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengembalikan formalitas.

"Baiklah... sesi perkenalan sudah selesai. Dan selanjutnya aku serahkan pada senior Saki. Silakaaaannn..."

Gadis senior lain mengambil tempat di depan kelas, "Kita sudah tahu ini hari terakhir masa orientasi siswa. Sebagai pendamping utama kelompok kelas ini, aku bertanggungjawab untuk kesenangan kalian semuaaaa..."

**PROK PROK PROKKK**

Tepuk tangan kembali bergemuruh. Senior Saki Momose tersenyum membungkukkan badan, "Terimakasih untuk antusiasme kalian. Kita akan ke suatu tempat untuk atmosfer yang lebih menyenangkan!"

Semua siswa berjubel keluar kelas. Masih dengan mengekor senior mereka yang lebih dulu berjalan di depan.

* * *

"Tidak ada kesenangan yang lebih menyenangkan dari apapun selain BASKETTT!" Senior Saki berseru ceria. Kedua tangannya terentang, seolah mempersembahkan eksistensi yang membentang di hadapannya. Sebuah pertunjukan atas kemahiran seorang pemuda dalam memainkan si bola merah di tengah lapangan yang megah.

"Hari ini kelas kita akan membentuk tim yang akan bertanding dengan tim basket kebanggaan Seito University. Walaupun lawan kalian orang-orang yang sudah berpengalaman, namun tidak ada mustahil dalam sebuah game kan?"

Saki berbalik ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan gerombolan kosong di hadapannya.

"Eh?" celetuknya bingung, "Hmm... sepertinya memang tak ada menyenangkan dari basket," tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak ada yang ingin membuang energinya untuk melawan kapten basket yang sudah menaklukkan pentas NBA!"

Saki menoleh sumber suara. "Kuroto!"

"Kecuali seseorang yang ingin meruntuhkan hegemoni sang kapten!" pemuda bernama Kuroto itu merangkul sosok lain di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum percaya diri.

Saki memandang sosok tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya, menentang arus besar yang memilih kesenangannya sendiri bermain dengan game di gadgetnya. Sosok itu menatap lurus ke arah lapangan. "Emu Hojo?"

"Akan kumenangkan dengan permainan yang menggetarkan hati!" senyum penuh arti mengembang dalam pancaran mata yang menyala merah.

"HAHAHAHA... SEORANG HIIRO KAGAMI DI TANTANG DI KANDANGNYA OLEH SISWA JUNIOR EMU HOJO, HAHAHAHA..." Kuroto yang berputar-putar dengan tawa gilanya berhasil menarik perhatian semua orang. Tak terkecuali sosok di lapangan yang menghentikan _jumping score_-nya sejenak.

"BAIKLAH... DENGAN KEADILANKU YANG MENDEWA, AKU AKAN MENJADI HAKIM PERMAINAAAANNNN-"

**BUGHHHH**

Timpukan bola membungkam ocehan Kuroto.

"Apa skill dewamu hanya untuk jadi penonton? Memalukan!"

"KIRIYA KUJOOOO!" Kuroto berteriak pada pemuda yang tak lain Kiriya Kujo, "Huh! Baiklah, jika kau ingin menambah panjang daftar pecundangmu, aku akan melayanimu!"

Bola berbalik ke arah Kiriya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, DAN KUROTOOOO!"

Bola kembabi arah.

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MENGEMIS MAAFMU, KIRIYA KUJOOOO!"

Dan segera saja keributan duo Kiriya dan Kuroto yang legendaris terpecah.

"BERHENTIIIIII..."

Asuna datang bersama seorang pria muda berwibawa.

"Kekacauan macam apa ini?"

"TAIGA SENSEI?"

Semua orang berseru. Minus duo Kiriya dan Kuroto yang masih dengan perang pribadi mereka.

"Maafkan kami Taiga sensei. Sebenarnya ini bukan sesuatu yang besar. Kelompok kelas kami hanya ingin bermain dengan tim basket sekolah. Kami akan segera membentuk tim dan kekacauan ini akan berakhir," Saki menjelaskan setengah gugup.

"Hmm... baiklah segera bentuk tim. Aku akan menjadi wasit untuk menghindari kekacauan lebih lanjut," Sang guru bernama Taiga Hanaya berdecak, menatap duo Kiriya dan Kuroto yang kini saling menghajar dengan bola secara brutal.

"Eh? Tunggu!" Asuna menyela, "Kenapa tidak ada meminta pendapat Emu?" gadis berambut pendek itu mendekati Emu, "Apakah kau yakin dengan semua ini, Emu?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" Emu terperanjat bingung. Terlebih saat sebuah bola terlempar ke arahnya dan ia menangkapnya dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak perlu membuat keributan hanya untuk bermain basket!" suara dingin Hiiro kagami merayapi persendian Emu. Sorot matanya yang tajam menusuk sepasang iris hitam sang murid junior.

"A-aku? Ba-basket?"

Semua orang mengangga dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"TENANG SAJAAAA!" Kuroto beringsut disamping Emu, "Walaupun kau sangat meragukan..." merangkulnya sok akrab, "TAPI KEMAMPUAN DEWAKU YANG TAK DIRAGUKAN ADA DI SAMPINGMUUUUU!"

**PUAAKKK**

"Tutup mulutmu!" semprot Kiriya, berdiri di samping Hiiro.

Empat pasang mata saling beradu pandang, memancarkan pesan berbeda. Hiiro Kagami dengan integeritas kapten basketnya, Kiriya dengan kekuatan manipulatif, Kuroto dengan skill dewa yang diklaimnya sendiri dan Emu dengan kilatan merah yang menyala tiba-tiba di matanya.

Selamat datang di permainan!

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Click "REVIEW" untuk sampaikan komentar, kritik dan saran ya ^^

Arigatou!


End file.
